


End of the Earth

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [77]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: I’m opening up Commissions if anyone is interested.animated, G1), How to train your dragon, Frozen, My Little Pony, probably any other G rated thing.<600 words= $5USD,601-4000 words= $10USD,4001-10000 words=$15USD, any thing more than that will have to be worked out.Email ChryscareSnowdreamFireCalireis@outlook.comEnd of the Earth-Brandon Ray (Spotify Radio)





	End of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I’m opening up Commissions if anyone is interested. 
> 
> animated, G1), How to train your dragon, Frozen, My Little Pony, probably any other G rated thing.
> 
> <600 words= $5USD,   
> 601-4000 words= $10USD,   
> 4001-10000 words=$15USD, any thing more than that will have to be worked out.
> 
>  
> 
> Email ChryscareSnowdreamFireCalireis@outlook.com
> 
>  
> 
> End of the Earth-Brandon Ray (Spotify Radio)

Bumblebee races along the train, nothing else to do . . . oh wait, running from the Decepticon that’s following him. He turns but misjudges the loose gravel and goes skidding. He transforms and rolls into the trees. The Decepticon transforms and stalks closer. The four red optics meet his baby blue. A dark chuckle leaves the Decepticon. A clawed servo is outstretched to him.


End file.
